


Chocolate & Cuddles

by Iost



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Chocolate, Cuddling & Snuggling, I should just stick to angst, M/M, Newt has never had cherry chocolate before, This is Bad, chocolate cherry kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 15:00:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3533783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iost/pseuds/Iost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas and Newt cuddle while feeding each other chocolate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate & Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> This is terrible. I'm still writing on my phone with no Wi-Fi.

Newt giggled as the piece of chocolate missed his mouth entirely. Thomas was feeding him chocolate, it was perfect.

"Stop moving, Newt." Thomas laughed. Newt just giggled again, and squirmed in his hold. "Well then stop missing, Tommy." Thomas just glared at him playfully. 

They had a day off of work, Thomas had just 'happened' to come across a box of chocolate. Newt had wanted to cuddle. So, here they are, cuddling on the couch while feeding each other chocolate.

"Newt, I fed you like, half the box. Do you like chocolate that much?" Thomas raised his eyebrow with a smirk. "Slim it, Tommy. This is the best bloody chocolate I've ever had. Want Some?"

Thomas shook his head, but he was to late. Newt had already straddled him, with a piece of chocolate in his hand. Newt smiled and put the chocolate to his lips. "It's cherry, your favorite." Thomas smiled. Newt remembered what his favorite type of chocolate is.

Thomas took the whole piece in his mouth eagerly. "Damn Tommy. What's so bloody special about cherry?" Newt wrinkled his face in disgust. Thomas knew Newt never had cherry before. Well, that's about to change.

Thomas leaned in and gave Newt an open mouthed kiss. Newt squeaked in surprise. Thomas pulled back and smiled. "Now you know what cherry tastes like!" Newt stared at him for a moment before licking his lips. "Tommy... this is... actually good." Thomas smiled even wider.

Newt snuggled into Thomas and have him another cherry chocolate. "This is nice. We should do it again." Thomas said while chewing the chocolate. Newt nodded with a small smile on his face. It is nice. Very nice.

Thomas and Newt stared at each other challengingly. There was only one piece of chocolate left. And it was cherry. Thomas reached out and grabbed the chocolate quickly. Newt darted for it but missed. Thomas put the chocolate in his mouth and chewed slowly.

"That's not bloody fair, Tommy." Newt pouted. Thomas smiled and just said. C'mere, baby." Newt scooted over willingly. Thomas turned Newt's head to face him, to give him a cherry flavored kiss.

Thomas and Newt were still kissing when Minho walked in. Minho screamed out "Eww!!" then ran to his room, with Alby and Chuck at his heels.

**Author's Note:**

> Why did you read this?


End file.
